Pour Lui
by Ayuky
Summary: Kelly Streisand, projeté dans le monde de Final fantasy VII, se retrouve dans les bras d'un homme dont elle connait tant de chose. Aussi bien sur son passé que son futur. Elle essayera d'en changé. Mais peut être sans résultat...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Ils sont a Square Enix uniquement sauf Kelly qui sort tout droit de mon imagination XD

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé:** Kelly Streisand, 15 ans, fan incontestée de Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core, rêve depuis longtemps de pouvoir pénétré dans leur monde. Jusqu'au jour ou un malheur lui arrive. Elle fis une chute de deux étages. Elle tomba dans un coma. Va-t-elle se réveillée ? Ou va-t-elle découvrir le monde ou elle désirait se rendre ?

**Note :** Résumé pas très précis lol J'avoue que c'est la première fic que j'écris. alors soyez indulgent onegai desu !

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Pour Lui.**

**Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre.**

Je ne sais plus se qu'il s'était passé. ni ou je me trouvais. Je me lève en scrutant l'horizon mais sans succès. Ou avais-je bien pu tombé ? Mais surtout dans quel monde ? J'avançais, seule. Le soleil tapait fort. J'étais dans un désert, mais un désert que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je me mis a tourné la tête avec ma main sur mon front en guise de visière pour protégés mes yeux du soleil. Stupéfaite, j'ouvris grand la bouche. J'étais devant une ville immense. Des genres de grande cheminé entouraient la ville. Je pu en compté huit. De ces cheminées, sortaient une fumée verte fluo. Du déjà vu... Oui, j'ai déjà vu sa quelque part. Plus j'avançais dans se désert plus il faisait sombre et de plus en plus chaud. C'est alors qu'un mal de tête me pris. Ma tête tournais. Je perdis le sens de l'orientation et je tomba au sol. Juste avant de fermés mes yeux, je pus apercevoir que quelqu'un s'approchait de moi. Il était humain, encore heureux ! Et très grand. Je n'étais plus consciente mais je pu sentir qu'il me prit pas la taille et me mis comme un sac à pomme de terre sur son épaule.

Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était cet homme qui m'avait trouvé dans le désert. C'est alors que je me réveilla. Au premier coup d'œil, je ne vis que des tubes a essai avec un liquide vert dedans, des énormes tuyaux qui sortait d'un peut partout au plafond et un ascenseur un peu bizarre au milieu de la pièce. Moi, j'étais allongée sur une table de médecin en alluminium. Un homme s'approcha de moi. Il avait les cheveux grisonnant attaché en catogan avec une chemise de scientifique. Il avait une seringue avec ce liquide fluo dedans. Je commençais a paniqués. Il le remarqua aussitôt.

-"Ne te traquasse pas jeune fille. Ça ne te feras aucun mal.

-Qui êtes vous ? Dis-je en sautant de la table.

-Je suis le Professeur Hojo. Scientifique renommé de la Shin-Ra."

Shin-Ra ... Ce nom me dis quelque chose ... Mais ou l'ai-je entendu ? L'homme s'approcha de plus en plus vite. Comme si il avait peur que je prenne mes jambes a mon cou.

- Qu'il y a-t-il dans cette seringue ? Dis-je dans un ton de reproche

-Ma chère, cette seringue contiens l'énergie de se monde! Dit-il hystérique. Sans elle nous ne sommes rien!

-Et qu'allai vous faire avec ? M'en injecté ?

-Vous êtes très perspicace ma chère Kelly Streisand...

Il connais mon nom !! Mais comment ? Je ne savais même pas ou j'étais et je n'avais rien sur moi ! Comment aurait-il su ?

_**Flash Back**_

_Me voilà endormie sur l'épaule de cet homme dont je ne connais rien de lui. Mais je serais peut-être déjà morte sans lui. Je sentis qu'il se stoppa net devant quelque chose. Ce qui me sortis de mon état de somnolence._

_-Il faut que je trouve un endroit ou allé avant de rentré..._

_Mais ou étions nous ? C'est alors qu'il se remit a marché. J'entendis un bruit de clochette et des personnes parlés. Nous devions surement être dans un bar rien qu'a l'odeur de la cigarette. Il me déposa je ne sais ou et repris conscience._

_-Dis moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_-Euuh... K..Kelly..._

_-Kelly comment ?_

_-Str...Streisand..._

_-Je vais t'emmenai dans un endroit ou l'on prendras soin de toi. Masi tu dois me promettre une chose..._

_-Qu... Quoi ? Dis-je en somnolant_

_-Tous se que l'on te demanderas de faire là-bas, tu le feras sans hésité, d'accord ?_

_-Oui oui ! Dis-je inconsciemment en replongeant dans mon sommeil._

_Il me repris sur son dos cette fois et s'en alla en courant._

_-Je sais pas si tu m'entend encore mais moi c'est Zack ! Ne l'oublie pas !_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Je me souviens de tout avant que je ne me retrouve ici. Alors c'est ce fameux Zack qui m'a amené ici ? Avec quel intention ? Je suis dans de beau draps.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Dis-je sèchement a mon interlocuteur

-Et bien c'est l'homme qui vous a amené ici. Il m'a dis comment vous vous appeliez...

-Et que comptez vous faire avec cette seringue ?

-Très perspicace et très naïve ... Héhéhéhé Vous verrez juste après vous l'avoir injecté...Laissez vous faire Mademoiselle.

-Hm... D'accord ...

Je tendis le bras avec un air apeuré, Je n'avais pas fort confiance en cet homme, Mais je devais le faire, Zack me l'avais fais promettre, La seringue pénétra dans mon bras, Le liquide était chaud, Il coula dans mon corps, dans mes veines, C'est alors que je vis flou, Ma vision était brouillé, Ma tête s'élança en arrière et je me mis a convulsé, J'avais aussi des spasmes musculaire, Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je mourrais ? Et puis je sombras dans un profond sommeil, comme si j'étais morte,

***-*-***

A mon réveil, je me retrouvas allongé dans un lit, Un homme était a mon chevet, Cet homme, je l'avais déjà vu, J'ouvris les yeux difficilement,

-Et bien ma petit, tu l'as échappé belle! Dit-il comme réconforté

-Aïe ma tête ! Ouille !! Dis-je en mettant ma main sur mon front

-Tu es en vie c'est l'important !

Parce que j'aurai pu y resté ?!! Des questions fusait dans ma tête, Que m'avait-il injecté le vieux ? Pourquoi a moi ? Et a quoi sa pouvais bien me servir ?

-Parce que j'aurais pu y resté ! Dis-je sur un ton de reproche,

-Et bien oui ! Dit-il embarrassé en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Si la Mako aurait trouvé un élément perturbateur, elle t'aurait tuée.

Je me levas de mon lit et chercha un miroir, Juste pour voir de quoi j'avais l'air, J'arrivais juste devant le miroir et remarqua que la couleur de mes yeux avait changé, J'écarquillais les yeux pour mieux voir, Ils étaient bleu !! Je les avait brun ébène avant !! Et ils sont bleu ciel !! Non azur !! Comme la mer du pacifique ! Non pire que la mer du pacifique!! Raaah mais qu'étais-je devenue ?!!

-Kyaaaaaaa !!

-Quoi !! Qu'est ce que tu as !?

-Mais ... Mais ! ILS SONT BLEU !! Criais-je juste devant Zack, Alors ne me dis pas que c'est NORMAL !!

-Ah mais calme toi ! Voyons ! C'est juste l'effet secondaire que produit la Mako ! C'est pas bien grave tu... Le coupais-je

-Mais SI ! C'est grave !! Je sais même pas ou je suis et on m'injecte un produit que je sais même pas se que c'est !! Et je suis ou d'abord ?

Il resta bouche bée, J'y avais été un peu fort je crois ... Mais j'avais mes raisons ! J'avais comme l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose ... Mais quoi ?

-Et bien heu ... Tu es dans le bâtiment Shin-Ra ... A l'étage du SOLDAT,

-Shin-Ra ? Shin-Ra... HEIIIIIN ??!!!! Noon c'est pas vrai !! J'suis dans le monde de Final fantasy VII !! Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Criais-je heureuse comme pas possible,

Zack, lui, se demandais si je n'était pas devenue folle, La Mako avait-elle un autre effet secondaire ? C'est alors que je sautas dans les bras de Zack, Il était tout surpris, Juste avant de relâcher l'étreinte je lui donnas un chaste petit bisous sur la joue droite, Se qui le fis rougir, J'étais si contente ! Mais étais-ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Et qu'avais-je pu bien faire pour me retrouvé ici ? Tel est la question,

**A suivre ,,,**

**Voilà le premier chapitre FINI !! Assez cours et j'en suis désolée ... Les reviews sont les bienvenue et je tâcherais d'y répondre sur le prochain chapitre ^^ **

**alors a bientôt ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Zack avait retrouvé un teint normal. Mon petit baiser l'avait sans doute mis dans l'embarras. Mais d'ailleurs, je ne connaissais rien de lui (ou presque rien) ! Je devais en savoir d'avantage. Mais il me devança

- Bon ! Tu vas devoir passer cet uniforme. Dit-il en me montrant un tas de vêtements. Je t'attends dehors, dans le couloir.

Il fit un petit signe de main en se retournant vers la porte.

-D'accord … Dis-je un peu déçue.

J'enfilai tous les vêtements. Je n'aimais pas trop cette couleur mais je n'avais pas le choix. Tels sont les uniformes du SOLDIER. Des vêtements très larges, le haut était un chandail bleu mauve à col roulé sans manche. Il y avait des épaulettes qui me donnaient une carrure monstrueuse un grand ceinturon que j'avais bien du mal à attacher. Je dus demander à Zack.

- Zack ? J'ai besoin de ton aide. Dis-je à travers la porte.

- Ok ! J'entre alors.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà entré dans la chambre. Je n'avais pas enfilé la moitié de mes vêtements ! Je me retrouvais donc en sous vêtements devant ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche ouverte. Il réalisa enfin qu'il était de trop dans la pièce et il s'en alla au pas de course en disant « Je repasserai quand tu auras fini ! » en claquant la porte.

Il faut avoué que je n'avais pas un corps désagréable… J'étais fine avec une poitrine assez importante. Je n'étais pas si grande. Juste 1m60…

Je venais de finir d'enfiler tout mes vêtements quand je l'appelai.

-C'est bon ! Tu peux entré ! Dis-je sur un ton froid.

-T'es sûre ! Je peux rentrer ?

-Mais oui !!! Dis-je agressivement. Et dépêche toi !

Bon là, j'avoue y avoir été un peu fort avec lui … Mais j'avais mes raisons !!

(Pour la deuxième fois)

Il entra comme si il venait de se faire électrocuter le derrière. Il était toujours embarrassé et ses joues étaient encore rouges. Il était si mignon avec son air gêné! Hein ? Mais à quoi je pense moi ?!

- Tu peux m'aider à attacher le ceinturon, s'il te plait ?

-…

- Zack ?

-Oh oui ! Excuse moi ! Je vais t'expliquer comment l'attacher. Alors …

Il parlait mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Mon regard était fixé sur ses yeux aussi bleus que les miens mais lui, ça faisait autre chose. Ils étaient envoûtants. C'est alors qu'il fixa mon regard.

-Hey miss ! Il passa une main devant mes yeux. Allô !

-Ah ! Euh oui !

-Donc tu as retenu ? Parce que je ne serais pas tout le temps là !

-Oui oui ! Pas de problèmes !! Dis-je embarrassé et toute rouge.

-Bon bah allons-y alors ! partons pour ton premier entraînement !!

Il avait dit … Premier entraînement ? Mais ! Je ne sais pas me battre !

Il est dingue ? Et je ne sais toujours pas la raison de cette injection de Mako ! Faites moi penser à lui demander …

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi dois-je m'entraîner ?! Attend Zack !

-Bon ! Tu ne discutes pas ! Nous sommes déjà assez en retard !

Je l'avais mis à bout de nerfs je crois. Et je m'en voulais. Mais son regard sur moi m'avait comme jeté un sort de mutisme et je baissai les yeux. Il avait compris que j'allais le suivre.

Après quelques tours dans les couloirs, nous étions arrivés devant une salle avec une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une deuxième salle encore plus grande. Il m'emmena dans une pièce avec toutes sortes d'armes. Autant d'armes à feu que d'armes blanches.

-Choisis une arme avec laquelle tu penses te débrouiller le mieux en combat.

Le choix était très difficile. Les armes à feu ? Très peu pour moi … Les armes blanches ? C'est mieux ! C'est alors que je tombai sur une épée aux dimensions fort grande. Je la pris et la soupesa. Elle était très grande mais d'une légèreté déconcertante. Zack regarda mes moindres fais et gestes. Cette épée me disait quelque chose… Mais pour finir j'optai pour une plus petite. La même que celle que Zack portait dans son dos depuis notre rencontre.

-Bon t'as choisi ? Dit-il impatient

-Oui ! Et je prends celle-là ! Dis-je sèchement

-Et bien, allons-y alors ! Mais avant de rentrer dans la salle, met ça sinon tu ne verras rien.

Je pris la paire de lunettes qu'il me tendait. Elles étaient bizarres mais puisqu'il m'assurait qu'elles me seraient utiles une fois dans la salle, je n'allais pas refuser. Je les pris et les regardai sous toutes les coutures. Une fois entrés dans la salle et me demanda de les mettre. Je m'exécutai et il fit quelques réglages sur une console informatique qui se trouvait près de moi. Soudain, un décor désertique apparut, il semblait tellement réel…

-Bon voilà la salle d'entraînement virtuel. Ici, tu vas te retrouver face à des monstres et des miliciens créés par ordinateur mais c'est comme dans la réalité. Je te mets le programme niveau 1. Ca se corsera plus tard. C'est juste histoire de voir ce que tu vaux au combat.

-Mais je ne sais même pas manier une épée ! Dis-je dans l'embarras

-Pourquoi en as-tu choisie une alors ?

Il marquait un point là … Soudain, un milicien de la Shin-Ra apparut devant moi. Que devais-je faire ? L'abattre ? Mais il faisait partie de la compagnie ! Je me rappelai soudain d'une de ses paroles _«_ _Des monstres et des miliciens virtuels… »_ Pas de quoi s'inquiéter alors !

Un bref moment d'inattention de ma part que déjà il m'attaquait. J'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits et d'esquiver le coup de crosse qu'il avait tenté de me mettre. Je pris mon épée à deux mains et la plaçai juste devant moi. Un flash bleu passa alors devant mes yeux et je perdis le contrôle de mes membres. J'attaquai donc le milicien en courant à tout allure dans un « Ahya ! » puis le transperça. L'ennemi s'évapora sans laisser de traces.

-Et bien ! C'est pas mal pour une débutante !

Je regardais dans le vague. J'étais comme déconnectée du monde. J'étais prise de spasmes musculaires et je m'effondrai à terre. Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais allongée sur le lit de la pièce où j'avais enfilé mon uniforme, ma chambre. Zack était debout, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste en face du lit. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai légèrement en prenant appui sur mes coudes mais Zack me dit de ne pas faire trop de mouvements brusques. Pourquoi m'étais-je évanouie ainsi ? Encore des interrogations…

-Je me doute que tu as des questions… Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi ai-je perdu connaissance ?

Zack me répondit calmement. Mais le ton de sa voix me disait qu'il avait l'habitude de raconter tout ça.

-Un effet secondaire de la Mako… C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas …

Un silence s'installa, ce qui me fit rougir. De plus, Zack me fixait droit dans les yeux. Quelque chose devait sortir de ma bouche pour le distraire. C'était comme si il m'hypnotisait.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

-Hein ? ! Euh … Comme ça … Désolé.

-C'est bon ! Ne t'excuse pas … C'est moi.

Zack se sentit gêné d'un coup et son regard me quitta pour se concentrer sur le sol, d'un geste machinal, il se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Il semblait vouloir me demander quelque chose. Que me voulait-il me demander maintenant en cette heure si tardive?

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux peut-être dormir ici cette nuit ? J'éclatai de rire.

-Pourquoi pas ? Fit-il avec un petit sourire pervers.

Il se mit soudain à regarder mes épaules (oui j'étais sous la couverture). Je remarquai alors que je ne portais qu'un long tee-shirt, qui n'était sans doute pas à moi, et qui faisait office de chemise de nuit. Zack s'approcha alors rapidement de moi, si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de m'apercevoir de sa manœuvre, et se glissa alors sous la couette. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures et son ceinturon mais avait gardé le reste.

-Ma… Mais… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dis-je un peu nerveusement.

-Je viens dormir avec toi …

-Pas dans mon lit ! Si ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Il se redressa sur un coude, m'attrapa le menton et approcha son visage du mien. J'eus un petit mouvement de recul mais j'étais presque au bord du lit. C'est alors qu'il s'empara de mes lèvres. Il était si doux, si tendre ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. C'est alors qu'il me poussa légèrement en arrière et força mes lèvres avec sa langue. Je me laissai faire… Zack passa sa main libre presque en dessous de mon tee-shirt. Il allait trop loin là. Je mis fin à ses baisers.

-Non Zack ! On ne peut pas faire ça …

-Oh je suis désolé … Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre … J'aurai peur de te faire des choses la nuit …

Il bondit du lit, reprit ses chaussures et son ceinturon et s'en alla vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et murmura un léger « A demain… » Quasi imperceptible mais je l'avais bien entendu…

A suivre…


End file.
